


Mind's Eye

by kartrets



Category: Tales of Destiny 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartrets/pseuds/kartrets
Summary: How do you visualize a ghost?





	Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a short, loose prequel to [Rush Over Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708312), written for Earth Day 2k19. It would be a lie to say its sole purpose was never to poke fun at Chal’s various designs. I regret nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/dechaltier) where I cry a lot about these broken boys in the wee hours of the morning.


End file.
